


Cranberries Are My Friends

by Willow_Of_Vanaheim



Series: Loki's Desperation [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Loki (Marvel), Sickfic, UTI, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Of_Vanaheim/pseuds/Willow_Of_Vanaheim
Summary: Loki learns that pushing his bladder past its limits has some nasty consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Loki's Desperation universe. It can be read as part of the series or on its own. It happens three days after the events of Just A Little Longer.

Loki curled up further into the settee laying a hand over his lower stomach trying to ignore the stabbing pain, hoping it would go away soon. He hadn’t told anyone about the pain, not even Tony. Although he might have divulged his predicament to the latter if he’d not thoroughly embarrassed himself in front of his partner just three days earlier. A blush blossomed on his face just thinking about it.

“Loki.” Ah and there was his great oaf of a brother calling him, his day was obviously heading from bad to worse. Sighing he straightened himself up and attempted to look composed as Thor bounded rounded the corner. 

“Brother are you ready to leave? Jarvis has informed me that Anthony and the Captain will meet us at the restaurant but Bruce is unable to make it today.” Wonderful, Loki thought to himself, he had completely forgotten about the evening meal. He would infinitely prefer to curl up in bed and read a book. Instead, he plastered a fake grin on his face.

“I am ready brother, just allow me to grab a coat.” Loki lied as he slipped out of the room and into his and Tony’s bedroom. Once out of Thor’s view he hurried into the ensuite to quickly relieve himself before they left. Loki didn’t know if he was just being paranoid since the incident but he felt the need to pee at a much greater frequency than before.

As he unzipped his trousers, he gritted his teeth in anticipation of the pain that was sure to follow. He attributed this new pain to the incident three days prior where he had held his urine in for far too long. The burning sensation hadn’t lessened and in fact, Loki worried that it might be getting worse. Hardly anything came out and he still felt like he needed to go but he put his discomfort to the back of his mind. 

Loki had his hand on the door ready to leave when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. The reflection staring back had a pallor to it, much paler than normal, his skin taking on an almost greyish tone. Dark circles hung under his eyes, which themselves were dull. The tangled mess of his hair hung limply from his head. He didn’t have the energy to actually tidy himself up so, with a flick of his wrist, he put up an illusion to make himself look presentable. Much better, he thought looking back at himself once more. Loki nodded to his reflection and grabbed a coat before he left, folding it over his arm.

“Shall we leave?” Loki asked, already heading towards the door, not bothering to see if Thor followed him or not. Thor let out a sigh at his brothers' antics opening the door for him earning himself a glare.

The journey was, uncomfortable, to say the least. A sharp stabbing started assaulting his lower back. He just wanted to sit down but that wasn’t an option currently as they were packed into an underground train. Like sardines. He detested being so close to morals. He detested that he cringed when someone accidentally knocked into him.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination, a nice restaurant with an antique look and many finely dressed patrons flowing in. Loki cast his eyes over Thor. The oaf had dressed in worn jeans, with what looked like a rip in them, a white t-shirt and hoodie. Defiantly underdressed, Loki thought to himself. Loki must have snorted out loud because Thor turned to him asking what was wrong.

“Nothing, dear brother, just evaluating your attire.” Loki turned away and walked through the door, hoping that Tony had had the sense to reserve a table. He really didn’t feel well and very much wanted to sit down. They were just approaching the greeter when Tony and Steve appeared behind them. Steve’s work out gear hung slightly askew obviously having just changed out of his Captain America suit and Tony had his normal attire of T-shirt and jeans and was that, why yes that was an oil stain on his thighs. Loki dramatically threw his hands into the air.

“By the Norns, does no one have any respect for this fine establishment’s dress code.” Steve looked slightly sheepish but Tony just grinned at him.

“Why hello darling, wonderful to see you too, I do so love it when I get such a lovely greeting from my beloved.” He snaked an arm around Loki’s waist but Loki moved out of his reach, masking his wince as Tony pressed on his oversensitive stomach. 

“Let's just get our table,” Loki grumbled in a low voice, mostly to himself.

“As my prince commands.” Tony did a sarcastic flourish-y bow, before giving his name to the greeter and following him to their table. They were led over to a secluded section where a waiter was ready to receive them. He offered a selection of wine, but Loki caught him and requested just water. Loki could feel the sweat gathering on his forehead, his whole body beginning to overheat. He barely glanced at the menu when it was brought out, leaving Tony to order for him. This got him a curious look and worried hand on his thigh. Tony knew how independent he could be.

By the time the food was brought to their table, Loki had begun feeling decidedly nauseous. He picked over his starter and left the conversation to his companions. Once the main arrived he felt miserable. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, using the menu to fan himself. Tony was giving him a look and he leaned forward to whisper in Loki’s ear.

“You okay?” Tony’s hand found his thigh again, stroking in a comforting manner. 

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” Loki waved his concerns away. “Just a little warm in here is all.”

Tony leaned in. “Well, I wouldn’t mind if you were to take some more of those clothes off.” He waggled his eyebrows fully expecting Loki to reprimand him, the only response he got, however, was Loki muttering something that sounded like, not right now. Tony frowned yet again but didn’t say anything, he wouldn’t push if Loki didn’t want to tell him.

Over the course of the meal, Loki felt dizzy then disoriented and so so hot. Worst of all he had to pee again. This caused him a dilemma. He couldn’t go at the restaurant, the distress it created made it absolutely unthinkable, no matter how much pain he was in. So Loki struggled on in a daze, he didn’t even touch his pudding. This earned him another look from Tony as his partner knew how much he loved pudding.

The group sat chatting while the empty plates were removed. As the waiter loaded the last plate onto the stack Loki’s body decided to rebel and a small jet of pee shot out of him, causing so much pain that he barely stopped himself from crying out. Loki deliberated for a moment but considering he was about to vomit as well as pee himself, he figured he really didn't have any choice but to use the restroom here before they departed. He swallowed the sudden anxiety that welled up in him and tried to get Thor’s attention. After five minutes of being ignored he was in too much distress to keep being subtle so kicked his brother hard under the table.

Thor gave him a puzzled, slightly hurt look but at least he was making eye contact enabling Loki to speak directly into his mind. 

_I need to use the restroom_

Thor raised an eyebrow and replied through the same connection _Well good for you_

_I hate you sometimes brother._

_Well, you shouldn’t have kicked me then._ As Thor thought these words Loki doubled over in pain, whimpering. Panicking Thor looked over to his companions realizing only he had witnessed Loki’s discomfort. Tony and Steve weren’t paying them any attention as Tony scanned his credit card on the device the waiter held out and Steve chatted away to him.

 _Loki are you okay?_ Thor didn’t know if Loki would hear the words as he had broken eye contact when he had doubled over. Having gotten no response after several seconds he walked around the table and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki started slightly, looking up to Thor, face scrunched up and forehead creased.

“Come, brother, let me help you.” Thor put his hand under Loki’s elbow and assisted him in standing. “My friends, we are just going to make use of the facilities before we depart.” 

Tony and Steve looked slightly bemused as Thor called out to them dragging his little brother towards the restroom area. Steve chuckled slightly at the display but the corners of Tony’s mouth turned downwards. The worry he felt for his partner had been mounting over the evening with each addition of a new odd behavior but now Loki was allowing Thor to drag him into a public toilet. Loki, who hated even the thought of using a public toilet.

In the corridor to the bathroom Thor had his arm around Loki’s waist, supporting his weight, sure he wouldn’t be able to walk without the assistance. Upon seeing where they were Loki could feel his chest tightening as the panic descended upon him.

“Wait. Wait, Thor. I can’t…” Loki trailed off.

“I thought you needed to go” Thor watched as Loki flushed a flustered red.

“I have… changed my mind.” 

“Come Loki, we shall use the family bathroom. Is that acceptable?” Thor's voice held a tender tone. Loki nodded and Thor steered him into a large room, furnished just as nicely as the rest of the high-end restaurant, with a blue and cream theme to it and abstract paintings on the walls. 

Loki didn’t notice the pretty decor for as soon as they entered he stumbled towards the toilet feeling his previous meal making its way back out. The pain in his stomach increased drastically as he wretched, tears running down his cheeks. 

After softly closing and locking the door behind them, Thor knelt down behind Loki and held his hair back. Thor stroked his back until the vomiting stopped then helped him to his feet and began to lead him over to the sink.

“Wait Thor.” The words slurred together, voice barely above a mumble. He stumbled back towards the toilet and unzipped his trousers. As desperate as he felt he couldn’t get a stream going. He didn’t know whether this was due to his anxiety or whether his body was playing tricks on him. Closing his eyes he began to take deep breaths, trying to relax his muscles. Loki swayed from side to side as he stood and soon felt Thor’s arms steading his shoulders. 

Feeling safer knowing his brother was right there he finally managed to relax enough to release a weak stream, that tapered off after barely ten seconds. Those ten seconds were agony for Loki. He cried out and would have fallen if not for Thor holding him up. The pain brought him back to his senses however and he flushed a deep scarlet as he zipped himself back up and shuffled off to wash his hands.

“Brother?” Thor stared at him with concern in his eyes.

“Apologies brother. I don’t know what got into me then. Please pretend that it never happened.” His voice came out steady, which pleased him.

“Are you sure you are well? Should I alert friend Anthony?”

“No, I am well now, thank you, brother.” Loki gave Thor a smile that _almost_ didn’t look like a grimace of pain. Thor didn’t look reassured but turned and opened the door for his brother just the same, following him out into the corridor.

Somehow Loki managed to walk over to the others without doubling over but by the time they were leaving the restaurant, the brief clarity he had gained back was slipping once again. Tony had slipped his arm around Loki’s waist as they were exiting and Loki leaned gratefully into it, thankful not only for the physical support but for the safely the action brought as well.

“Come on let’s get you home.” Tony muttered voice worried, causing Loki to realize that maybe he hadn’t done such a good job of pretending as he’d originally thought. Unknown to him, his illusion had dropped whilst in the bathroom, he now looked much worse than when he had glanced in the mirror all those few hours ago. The sudden change in appearance had greatly worried Tony. 

Loki let himself be maneuvered around, certain that he would be embarrassed about that later but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. Tony steadied him as he stumbled into the back seat of his car with Thor sliding in next to him, allowing his little brother to lean on him, a comforting arm around his shoulders.

Loki wasn’t with it on the drive back and he couldn’t have said if the journey was long or short. The only sensation he could contemplate during that time was the searing pain in his abdomen and lower back. Shortly into the drive, he had had enough of sitting up and slumped over sideways into Thor’s lap, causing a ripple of concern to spread throughout the car. Thor and Steve spent the remainder of the journey checking if he was still conscious.

In the back of his mind, this mildly annoyed him. What business was it of theirs? Before he could form a more compelling argument his mind became overridden by a new wave of pain so intense 

he didn’t even feel when his bladder emptied itself. The pain of the release blending in with the ongoing barrage. He just wanted to get home and curl up in Tonys arms.

Once they pulled in, Thor got out and made his way around to the other side of the car, where Tony had already hauled Loki to his feet with Steve hovering worriedly behind. The three noticed the wet patch on Loki pants but silently resolved not to say anything until Loki suddenly looked down and exclaimed: “Why am I wet?”

“You just had a small accident, Bambi. Nothing to worry about.” Tony comforted him. Loki’s face clouded over with horror.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“I know you didn’t. It’s all cool. No harm done and all that.” Tony didn’t know how to reassure his partner without embarrassing him. He didn’t need to concern himself as Loki didn’t seem aware of his surroundings.  “Come on, let's get you upstairs.”

“Yes please,” Loki murmured while Steve called out that he was going to see if Bruce had arrived back yet. Together Tony and Thor took one of Loki’s arms and helped him into the elevator. 

Bruce met them upstairs, first aid bag at his side. He looked tired, the expression soon covered with professional concern when he caught sight of Loki drooping between the two.

“Sit him down here for now.” Bruce gestured to the couch. Loki tried to protest. Hadn’t they promised he could go to bed when they got home? Why had they lied? “Loki, I’m going to take your vitals first, then I’ll need to ask you some questions, alright?”

Loki nodded and Bruce busied himself getting out a thermometer, oximeter and blood pressure machine. A small device clipped gently onto his index finger and he flinched away as something cold invaded his ear. Bruce waited the few moments for the reading then frowned slightly. Oxygen levels were pretty normal at 96%. The heart rate and temperature, however, didn’t look so good but he wanted to check Loki’s base stats first before worrying the others so he asked Jarvis.

“Mr. Loki’s average temperature is observed to be 94 degrees with heart rate at 50 beats per minute.”

“Thanks Jarvis.”

“What're his readings Brucey?” Bruce showed Tony. Loki had a temperature of 101.4 degrees and his heart rate was 120 BPM.

“Well shit.” Tony put a worried hand through his partner's hair, sighing as Loki leaned into it and clung to him. Loki didn’t care in the moment about the others around to see his weakness.

“Agreed.” 

“What is the matter with my Brother, Dr. Banner?” Thor had now placed a possessive hand around Loki’s neck, glaring at Tony.

“He’s got a fever. We need to cool him off. Can you run a tepid bath, please? Okay Loki can you tell me symptoms?” Bruce approached and hooked Loki up to the blood pressure monitor, warning him that it would get tight. “Where does it hurt for starters.”

“Mainly my abdomen and lower back.” Loki indicated the problem areas. He buried his head into Tony’s chest. Tony held him closer.

“I’ll need to take a look, is that alright?” Bruce snapped on a pair of blue gloves. In his fever-addled mind Loki didn't think to object. Tony and Bruce gently rolled him onto his back, so that he stretched out on the couch with his head in Tony’s lap.

Bruce’s hands were gentle as they probed Loki’s stomach and still, Loki couldn’t keep from whimpering when the doctor hit a particular sore spot. Right, where his bladder was. The nauseous feeling assaulted him again and he wanted nothing more than for them to leave him alone. He would recover in time, no need to make a fuss. 

“Just a few more questions Loki.” Bruce proceeded to ask Loki if he was experiencing any chest pains or shortness of breath. The answer was no. Loki also denied feeling any weakness but Bruce just raised an eyebrow, signaling that he wasn't believing that. Finally, after gathering all the other symptoms Bruce came to the last question. “Have you experienced any pain whilst urinating?”

Loki looked away and then ever so slightly nodded. Bruce was pretty sure he knew what the problem was.

“The bath is prepared.” Thor came back into the room. “Have you made progress with your assessment Dr. Banner?”

“I think so. I need a urine sample to make sure.” Thor nodded and walked over to his brother where Bruce handed him a small clear container with a yellow top. 

“Brother, can you walk?”

“Of course I can. Don’t be stupid Thor.” Loki got to his feet and immediately the world started spinning. The floor came up to meet him, Loki found himself thinking how interesting that was before he felt warm hands on him, lifting him up.

“We’ll get the sample and I will get him into the bath.” Thor walked towards the open door turning to talk to Tony, who had been following them. “I am sure he would appreciate some privacy.”

“I’m his partner, not like I haven’t seen him naked before.” Tony objected.

“Have care how you speak Anthony,” Thor growled. He continued into the bathroom slamming the door in Tony’s face. He carefully sat Loki down on the edge of the bathtub, keeping a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Did you hear what Dr. Banner wanted?”

“I’m not deaf.” Loki muttered as he held his hand out for the pot. Thor chuckled as he handed it over, waiting to see if Loki needed assistance. It turned out he did, his hands were shaking so much that he couldn’t manage any of the fastenings on his clothing. Unable to stand, he sat down on the toilet and willed himself to start peeing.

The task proved surprisingly difficult, especially with the persistent desperate pressure. When he finally got the stream started he cried out in pain, It wasn’t just a burning sensation anymore, the pain had moved upwards. He cut the flow off, even though he knew his bladder wasn’t empty, it was too painful, he couldn’t bring himself to continue.

“Finished?” Thor had turned his back, to give Loki the allusion of privacy; only Thor knew the issues Loki had and he tried to never teased him about it. Loki grunted an affirmative and Thor turned back. Dark yellow liquid filled most of the pot. Thor took it and put the lid firmly on then made to help Loki up again.

To Loki’s utter embarrassment as soon as he was on his feet, his body decided that it wanted to be rid of the excess urine that hadn’t been voided last time. It dripped out of him and straight to the floor. Then to his further shame, he started crying. He hadn’t cried in front of Thor since they were very young children. 

He felt himself being enveloped in a hug and he leaned into it. No matter how they argued, Loki always felt safe with Thor. Once he had calmed down Thor helped him into the tub saying he was taking the sample to Bruce as he exited the room. 

No sooner had he left than Tony came in. He sat at the edge of the tub and resumed stroking his partner's hair, the ends wet where they touched the water. 

“How’re you feeling?”

“I am fine.” Loki turned his head to smile at Tony.

“Lies.” Tony smirked as he nudged Loki.

“It’s what I do.” Loki grin was exhausted but genuine.

“Do I dare ask why you didn’t mention you felt like crap.” It worried Tony that Loki was so unwilling to ask for help with anything, scared that he wasn’t truly settled. That he didn’t feel this was his home.

“I don’t know. Do you?” Loki’s cheeky reply brought him of his retrieve.

“You’re exasperating sometimes. You know that right?”

“I do.”

“Good. So long as we’re on the same page.” He bent and pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead. “Banner’s just running some tests, then I’m sure he’ll be back with drugs that are going to make you feel all better.”

“I appreciate it. I’m sorry to be a bother.”

“You are no bother brother.” Both of them jumped, glancing up to see Thor leaning against the door. Neither had heard him approach. He entered properly and handed Tony the thermometer Bruce had used earlier. 

After half an hour the reading checked in at 99.8 and they decided to get Loki out. Tony pulled the oversized t-shirt he likes to sleep in over Loki’s head and helped him back to the sofa. At this point, Loki felt a lot more compos mentis and waved off their help. Bruce returned not long after carrying a small bottle of pills.

“Okay so I’ve checked over the urinalysis and it indicates a UTI. That's a urinary tract infection-“

“An infection! That is what’s caused me to feel this unwell. A measly little infection. Ridiculous.” Loki interrupted, glowering to cover up his humiliation. Bruce and Tony just chuckled.

“As I was saying, you have a UTI. I can surmise that this was left untreated for a while as the infection has traveled upwards into your kidneys.”

“So?” Loki looked thoroughly put out.

“Loki, this could have been really serious. You could have been hospitalized. You might still need to  be if the antibiotics don’t work.” Bruce frowned at his patient.

“It will be fine. I am sure these antibiotics will succeed. I’m feeling better already.” 

“That’s because we got your temperature down, idiot. Bet you’re still in pain.” Tony sat on the settee arm next to Loki.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. I have had much worse, trust me.” An uncomfortable silence followed that statement.

Bruce looked at Thor and Tony then back at Loki and said. “Do you mind stepping out for a bit, I want to have a word with Loki. In private.”

“Gonna try and seduce my boyfriend Brucey?” Tony teased, waggling his eyebrows, already moving to the door and holding it open for Thor.

“It’s a little thing called patient confidentiality, Tony. Have you heard of it?” Tony waved the query off as he closed the door.

“Loki..?”

“What?” Loki flopped dramatically back on the sofa.

“How did this happen?” Bruce took a seat in the armchair opposite.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“How did you end up with such an advanced infection? How long were you in pain for before today?”

“Three days. Ever since…” Loki trailed off, not willing to divulge that piece of information to anyone.

“As I have just said to Tony, we have patient confidentiality. Anything you say stays between us. We can go to my office if it makes you feel more comfortable.” Loki Thought for a moment. It might be humiliating, but Bruce was the healer and if there was one lesson he respected it was to never lie to your healer. “Urine infections occur because bacteria has entered the urinary tract, this could be the result of holding your urine too long or unsafe sex.”

“I may have waited a bit too long to relieve myself. What were you saying about bacteria? Because that makes senses. Why it hasn’t happened to me before I mean. There isn’t any bacteria, or equivalent, on Asgard.”

“Interesting.” Bruce paused for a minute, about to ask some questions about how that worked before remembering Loki was unwell. “But regardless, you need to be more careful Loki, especially as we now know you are susceptible to these sorts of illnesses. For now, I suggest lots of water, your body is currently dehydrated, rest, and finish that course of antibiotics. You’ll be right as rain in no time.”

“I thank you for your assistance Doctor.” Loki nodded his head towards Bruce.

“No problem. Next time, however, come to me sooner. Don’t let it get this bad.” Bruce patted him on the shoulder and left the room. Loki picked up his pills and grabbed a glass of water before heading to bed.

Tony returned fifteen minutes later and got under the covers too. 

“I got you something to help.”

“Have you indeed. The good Doctor has already given me pills, I don’t think he would appreciate me taking anything else right now.”

 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Tony reached down and pulled a bottle out of a bag he had brought in. He handed it to Loki, the condensation felling nice and cool again his hand.

“Cranberry Juice?”

“I asked Jarvis. He said that it helps with UTI’s. So I went and got you some.” Loki looked at him, a soft expression on his face.

“Thank you, Anthony.” He pressed a kiss against his partner's cheek. “Now cuddle me.”

“Whatever you want my Prince.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Loki nor Tony got much sleep that night. Loki was getting up almost every half hour to use the bathroom and his fever spiked again at four in the morning. By the time light was pouring through the windows, both agreed today would be a pajama day. Loki situated himself on the settee under a pile of blankets while Tony made breakfast. He brought the tray over, placing it next to Loki before crawling under the blankets too. Loki just picked at the meal while Tony put his arm around Loki’s shoulders, bringing his hand up to smooth through Loki’s hair trying to soothe him as Loki hunched over himself, obviously in pain, but not saying anything. 

Tony kept the TV turned low, as Loki kept dozing off. He woke often to drag himself to the bathroom, each time getting more and more frustrated. Urinating had become an impossible task. He’d tried everything over the last few trips; putting his hands under running water, asking Jarvis to play waterfall sounds, meditation. He didn’t know what to do. He felt desperate but there seemed no way to couldn’t relive the pressure.

Giving up again he walked back out to Tony, sitting curled up against him. Tony resumed stroking his hair, helping him relax slightly. Ten minutes later, however, the pressure felt overwhelming, sure his bladder was about to explode, he quickly stumbled to the bathroom. Again nothing. Hand hovering over his stomach, he made his way back to Tony.

“Bruce just called up,” Tony announced. “He’s gonna pop over in an hour to check how you’re doing. He also wants to take some bloods.”

“Okay.” Loki couldn’t make his voice louder than a whisper.

“You okay? Well less okay than you have been?” Tony observed how Loki sat delicately.

“Mmm,” Loki hesitated. “I am having some, uh, difficulties, going.”

“Crap. Just this time or…?” Tony put his hands on Loki’s shoulders, rubbing circles with his thumb.

“No. I haven’t been properly since this morning.”

“Loki that's not good,” Tony said.

“It is most uncomfortable, agreed.”

“No I meant, the more the piss hangs around in your bladder the more the bacteria is going to build up. You need to drink more. Bruce is gonna tell me off now for not looking after you properly.” Loki let out a small chuckle, but it sounded too pained to Tony’s ears.

Loki suddenly brought his hand to his mouth before darting off, muttering a soft, “Excuse me”. Tony followed him, frowning in sympathy as he watched his partner bent over the toilet bowl. kneeling behind him, he scooped his hair back as bile hit the water. Halfway through Tony heard a soft pattering sound and looked down to see a small reddish-orange puddle around their knees, the overwhelming odor assaulting his nose.

Loki continued vomiting until he had nothing left to bring up, where he slumped forward nearly hitting his head on the toilet bowl, breathing heavy. Soothing words fell from Tony’s lips as he hugged Loki close.

“Come on let's get you cleaned up,” Tony said after a while. Loki looked up, confusion wrinkling his forehead. “It’s okay Bambi. Hey, at least you don’t have to go anymore.”

“I disagree.” Loki felt as full and desperate as before.

“I’m sorry.” Tony rubbed Loki’s back.

“Not your fault.” Loki nuzzled into Tony’s shoulder. After a while, they both stripped off their clothes and hopped into the shower. Tony had to keep his arm around Loki’s stomach to keep him upright. Tony helped Loki back out to lie on the settee where they found Bruce already sat. 

“Hey,” Tony greeted him. Bruce stood up so that Loki could lie down.

“How are you feeling today?” Bruce asked as he placed the thermometer into his ear. 

“I am healing. Ow.” Tony had smacked his shoulder. 

“Tony!” Bruce frowned moving Tony away from Loki. “He’s not well, be nice.”

“He’s lying to you.” Tony pointed accusingly while pouting. 

“Yes, I know my profession well enough to know when a patients lying to me. Do you want Tony to wait outside?” Bruce directed the last question to Loki who pondered for a moment, mainly to annoy his partner, before declining. Tony smirked and sat down. “So what’s the main problem right now.”

“He can’t piss.” Loki looked horrified that Tony would openly discuss his bodily functions.

“When did you last go?” Loki’s throat had closed up and he shook his head, unable to speak, his anxiety claiming him. Tony’s arm slid around his shouldered while Loki looked down avoiding eye contact.

“He went just now, kinda involuntarily, but before that not since this morning?” Loki nodded in confirmation. “He went to the bathroom loads though.”

Bruce nodded while setting up a syringe. “When the infection is this bad that can happen, keep an eye on it, if you’re unable to urinate for more than a couple of hours call me, we may need to catheterize you. I’m going to take some bloods now.”

Bruce tapped the needle making sure there were no air bubbles before rolling Loki’s sleeve up. The tip was placed in the crook of his elbow and pressed down. The click of metal snapping filled the air as the needled broke in two. 

“Oops.” Loki didn’t look overly concerned. “I don’t think your needles work on me Doctor Banner.”

Tony and Bruce looked to each other, a silent conversation flowing between the two. Both wanted to study this phenomenon better and couldn’t wait until Loki was better so they could experiment. Finally Tony continued out loud.

“How badly do you need those bloods Brucey?” Bruce looked conflicted for a moment.

“I’m a bit worried about sepsis.” Tony winced. That really wasn’t good. Before he could work himself into a panic attack Bruce continued. “It’s a very slight chance, I don’t even know if Loki is susceptible, it’s just I’d feel better if I knew for certain.”

“Tony breath.” Loki had a grip on his partner's arm. “I’m fine. Honestly.”

“I’m good, sorry Bambi.” Loki leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek, staying there a moment before getting up again and hurriedly heading over to the toilet. He turned back to Bruce. “I could probably make something that can penetrate his skin.”

“That might be a good idea, it shouldn’t be a problem but..” He was cut off as they both heard a crash come from the bathroom. Both froze for a split second before racing over. Tony yanked open the door to find Loki on the floor propping himself up on his elbows.

“Bambi! What happened?” Tony knelt next to him, steadying his shaky form as Loki attempted to sit up.

“Apologies. I got very dizzy all of a sudden and the next thing I know I’m lying on the floor. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

Tony hushed him, comforting him. He asked Loki whether he’d finished to which Loki just sighed and nodded. Together, Bruce and Tony maneuvered Loki back to the front room. 

“Bambi, I’m gonna go make something in the lab real quick.” 

“Oh? What are you making.” Tony didn’t know if he’d imagined the uncertainty in the Gods voice.

“A needle that will pierce through your skin.”

“No need to go to such trouble.” Loki flicked his wrist, one of his daggers appearing in his hand. Without any dramatics, he held the dagger precisely over the vein in his left wrist and was about to press down when Tony and Bruce caught onto what he was doing. 

“Stop!”

“Wait!” 

They both yelled at the same time, grabbing hold of the Trickster. Loki merely raised his eyes at them.

“Is this not easier?” Loki asked.

“No!” Tony still gripped the wrist holding the dagger thought he knew the motion was pointless. If Loki actually wanted to the free then he would have no problem breaking Tony’s grip. “Geez Lokes. Don’t scare me like that.”

“It would hardly have hurt and would most likely have healed before you had gotten enough blood anyway.”

“No,” Tony said again, less enthusiastically. “I’m not going to let you cut yourself.”

“Well, you’re not going to find any metal on Midgard that can penetrate me. You would need something like Brokkr’s needle” Loki shuddered at the mere mention of the name.

“I’m sure I can find something.”

“It would take you…” Loki quickly calculated in his head, considering Tony’s genius intellect. “Well, it would likely take you a week.” Loki quieted for a moment, then said quietly. “I don’t like being alone when I’m ill.”

Bruce stepped back giving them a moment. Tony tucked Loki’s hair behind his ear leaving his hand lingering on his partner's cheek.

“I promised you that you were safe with me, remember. I won’t leave you alone, ever again.” Loki looked away, blinking tears from his eyes. He didn’t want to show any more weakness than he already had. But he couldn’t stop himself leaning closer into Tony, whispering his thanks.

They stayed cuddling for long moments before Bruce cleared his throat. 

“I can come back later.”

“Thanks Bruce.” Tony smiled sadly at him.

“Doctor Banner?” Bruce turned at the sound of Loki’s voice. “If you ask Thor, he can most likely find something to restrain my seidr. You would have greater success getting a needle into me then.”

Bruce nodded in understanding and exited while Tony started muttering.

“You couldn’t have thought of that before you tried to slice yourself open.” Loki glared.

“I do not like having my magic restrained. What is one second's pain to that feeling of vulnerability.” With that Loki stormed out, away to the bedroom. At least he tried to storm, it was more of a wobbly strut.

Tony gave it five minutes before he followed Loki in, only to find him curled up in a ball fast asleep. Gently Tony lay a blanket over him before tiptoeing out, leaving the door open a crack. Tony sat at the table and pulled up some holograms to fiddle around with. At some point, he dozed off. Through his sleep, he was vaguely aware of Jarvis announcing that Thor had returned.

He was awoken again by a whimpering voice calling his name. He blinked the sleep from his eyes before jumping up, walking through all the holograms as he charged into the bedroom.

“Loki? You alright?” Loki sat on the bed with his legs pulled to his chest, arms around them.

“Tony?” Loki’s voice was little more than a whisper. “Tony, I can’t see properly. Everything’s gone dim and blurry.”

“Jarvis call Bruce.”

“I already have Sir.”

“It’s okay Bambi, you’re okay.” Tony squeezed Loki’s hand to let him know he was there.

“Dr. Banner is outside Sir, should I let him in?” While Tony gave more instructions to Jarvis Loki felt an overwhelming fullness in his bladder.

“Anthony. I have to go.” Loki could feel it trying to escape. “Right now.”

“Hello Loki.” Bruce greeted as he walked through the doorway.

“Tony,” Loki growled out a warning. Tony began helping him up, feeling helpless as Loki let out a pained yelp. “I am about to explode.” 

Tony had to practically carry him into the bathroom. “We’re here.”

Tony’s announcement came too late as urine was already puddling at Loki feet. Loki clasped at Tony's hand, tears making their way out the corner of his eyes. The burning seemed to be getting worse, not better A stabbing ache assaulted his kidneys. He tried to clamp down on his flow, to make the pain stop, but he had no control over his muscles and that scared him.

“Tony?” Loki squinted, looking around in unconcealed panic.

“I’m here Bambi.” He gently took Loki’s hand. “I’m here.”

Then to Tony’s absolute shock and horror, Loki burst into tears. He sank down to the floor and curled himself a ball. His breathing came fast and uneven and his body shook so much Tony moved with him as he held him in a hug. Bruce entered the bathroom at that point and crouched down in front of Loki.

“Loki I need you to breathe. In and out.” He demonstrated trying to get the God to follow along. Loki muttered wildly in a Language even Jarvis couldn’t identify.

“Hey J, can you call Thor down here?”

“Certainly Sir.” 

Tony sat helpless with the God shaking in his arms. He kept up a whispered litany of ‘you’re okay’ and ‘I’m here’. Thor arrived promptly.

“What have you done to him?” He had his hand outstretched ready to call his hammer at a moments notice.

“I haven’t done anything.” Tony exclaimed at the same time Loki called Thor's’ name, a barely audible gasp, still in the language of Asgard. 

“Thor, please. Help me. Help me, I want to leave. Please, please find me.” Loki kept up this stream of cries for help and Thor felt his stomach drop as he realized what was happening.

“You are not there anymore Loki. You’re safe.” He crouched down in front of his baby brother looking to the others “What happened?”

“Well, he had another accident.”

“His symptoms are also worsening. His vision is failing which indicates the infection is spreading further.” Thor only listened to half of Bruce’s explanation. As soon impaired eyesight was mentioned his focus snapped back to Loki. He took one of his brother's hands and pushed the palm to his face. 

“Brother, I’m here. You can trust your touch.” He moved Loki’s hand to brush against the floor. “Feel that? That’s not a floor of a cave. It is Man of Irons bathroom floor. He’s here with you too.” The hand moved to Tony’s face.

Slowly Loki’s breathing calmed. Finally, he reached another hand up and placed it over Thor’s, a grimace of embarrassment over his face. He vision still so blurred that he couldn’t make out more than vague shapes but when his fingertips probed around his eyes there was no hint of acid burns. This calmed him some more. He became aware of the others talking to him when he felt a gentle hand shaking his shoulder.

“Loki?” He turned towards the voice. “Tony’s going to get you cleaned up alright, then I’m going to runs some bloods, maybe put you on an IV. Are you happy with this?”

“Yes.” Loki’s throat, sore and dry from his panic, came out in a grating rasp. Tony started running the shower wondering whether to say anything about what just happened. Tony tried telling himself that it wasn’t his business, that if Loki had wanted him to know then he would have told him. In the end, he couldn’t suppress the curiosity and broke the silence by calling Loki’s name. The God turned towards him in the slow languid way of someone with no energy.

“Bambi, what happened just then?” 

“I apologize for my behavior.”

“No you don’t need to apologize, I just what to know why it happened.” Then I can prevent it from happening again. Tony added the last bit in his head, knowing that Loki wouldn’t appreciate what he would interpret as pity.

“I was merely reminded of one of the All-Fathers punishments. That is all. Nothing to worry about.”

“What reminded you?” Loki pointed a trembling hand to his eyes and Tony had a horrible moment of realization. 

He had read everything he could on Norse mythology when Thor and Loki had arrived on Earth, better to be prepared for any eventuality. As he had gotten to know Loki more and as they’ed eventually began dating, he’d begun to forget what he’d read or dismissed it for fiction. There was no way that any of those things could have happened to his Loki. 

But now he recalled one horrid tale where Loki was tied to a rock with his child’s innards while snake venom dripped into his eyes. That couldn’t be true, could it? The horror didn’t bear thinking about. But Thor’s reaction was in line with those events. Tony felt sick and lunged for the toilet bringing up his breakfast.

“Anthony?” Came Loki’s weak voice. “Are you alright?”

Tony didn’t answer as he swilled his mouth out. 

“This is why I didn’t say anything. I knew you’d react badly. It’s okay, my love, it happened a very long time ago, you don’t need to worry about it.” Loki found himself wrapped in a pair of shaking arms and Tony whispering: “I’m sorry,” into his hair over and over again.

Outside Bruce stood wringing his hands together getting ready to address Thor with his concerns. He took a deep breath.

“Loki isn’t getting better. I’ll admit I’m concerned, his body should easily be able to fight this off.”

“Do you think it has anything to do with his being Jotun?”

“What?” Bruce asked in exasperation.

“You know. A frost giant.” Thor made a vague gesture that didn’t help with the description at all. “He would often get very ill as a child from things that wouldn’t bother an Asgardian.”

“Could do,” Bruce spoke with a sigh. This whole situation was puzzling and worrying and like nothing he had ever encountered before. Well, he supposed, that’s what you got when you were a doctor to the Gods. “Did you bring the restraints?”

“Aye. I have them here.” Thor took off a leather bag slung around his shoulder that Bruce hadn’t noticed earlier. He up-ended it onto the table and two objects clattered out with a resounding thunk. “They were most eager to give me these. I can’t imagine why.”

But I can, Bruce thought. He shuddered to think what Loki had done to need them in the past. The objects were a kind of metal but not anything that Bruce had seen on Earth before, he knew Tony would be very interested to get his hands on some. The metal glowed with some sort of inner light that lit up Bruce’s hands as he lifted one. They were like bracers but with odd shapes missing and hinges on the sides which allowed them to open. Bruce almost dropped it when he did so. Lining the inside were hundreds upon hundreds of tiny metal spikes. It looked more a torture devise that something used to treat a sick patient.

“Er Thor? Are you sure they gave you the correct stuff?” Bruce held out the offending object for Thor to see.

“Yes, my friend. The device needs to be able to access Loki magic to suppress it. Loki is one of the truly magical beings in Yggdrasil, his magic runs through his veins, is a part of his core. That is why the All-father fashioned this, so as to not harm Loki while suppressing his magic.”

The Gods obviously had a very different definition of causing harm than Bruce did. He carefully laid it back down on the table and began wringing his hands together. 

“I have everything ready to go,” he said awkwardly trying to fill the silence that had descended upon the room. Thor clapped him on the shoulder causing his knees to buckle.

“I have every faith in you Doctor Banner.” Thor had that ridiculously optimistic grin on his face. Both turned as the bathroom door opened, Tony practically carrying Loki. He had both arms around him as Loki sagged, drops of water from his freshly washed hair dripping on Tony’s T-shirt. Bruce helped guide him so he sat with Tony and Thor on either side.

“Brother?” Loki reached out to grasp Thor’s T-shirt.

“I’m here.” Bruce approached as Thor continued to soothe his little brother.

“Loki. I have the restraints here. Tell me when you’re ready, we’ll go at your pace.” At Bruce’s words, Loki took a few deep breaths before to calm himself. 

“Just get it over with.” He managed to keep his voice steady but couldn’t help flinching as his arm was grasped with gentle hands. 

Bruce moved the restraints in place. He couldn’t take his eyes off the mess of metal spikes inside, that once closed would pierce Loki’s skin. His hands were beginning to shake and he found his breathing speeding up, but a small whimper from Loki brought him out of his thoughts. Sucking it up, he steadied himself and clamped the bracers shut. 

Light lit up the room, no one could quite tell whether it was coming from the bracers or from Loki himself. Sweat dripped down Loki’s face as he swayed from side to side where he sat. Slowly the light dimmed down before fading completely.

Silence echoed in the room for a moment before Loki fell forwards in a dead faint. Thor seemed to be expecting this and caught his brother with a practiced air, laying him gently on the bed. Tony and Bruce both looked to him for an explanation.

“The sudden loss of magic is a very painful experience for Loki, he will come round in but a moment. Perhaps you could take the bloods before he comes round?”

“Of course,” Bruce replied steadying his shaking hands and getting the syringe ready. This time it went in with no problem. 

Loki started to blink awake just as Bruce finished drawing the last vile of blood. 

“How do you feel?” Bruce asked while putting away his supplies.

“The pain has lessened somewhat.” Loki still sounded like every word caused him pain so Bruce was somewhat skeptical. Loki’s hand hovered over the restraint, close enough to feel the chill emanating off it but not close enough to touch.

“Brother…”

“I’m fine Thor.” Loki cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He never had been comfortable with people expressing concern, and he’d had far too much of that in the last few days. 

“Do you want me to remove them now? There are no more test you need to be done right now, right Doctor Banner?” Thor looked up at Bruce who looked faintly nauseated.

Bruce muttered about perhaps needing to insert an IV line before hurrying out of the room to run the tests.

“Bambi, if you take them off we might have to put them back on in a bit, what would you prefer?” Loki shrugged.

“Easier to keep them on,” Thor said sounding somewhat apologetic. Loki didn’t respond, just closed his eyes and started shivering until Tony pulled a blanket around him. 

“Bambi?” Tony rubbed his neck. “Did you say you were feeling better?”

“My body no longer feels like it’s burning.” Loki nodded. “And my vision is returning, it is merely blurry now. The relief is most welcome.” Tony sat back, the cogs of his mind turning.

“What is it Man of Iron?”

“I’ve had an idea.” Tony turned to Loki. “Lokes, would you mind staying with Thor for a little, I want to run something by Bruce.”

“That's fine.” Loki yawned and burrowed into his brother's chest.

“Alright. I’ll be as quick as I can.” Tony followed Bruce out and into the lab, leaning against the side until Bruce looked up at him.

“Hey, big guy, do you realize that Loki said that he felt better as soon as the cuffs were on.”

“I noticed, yes.” Bruce measured out the blood samples and wasn’t fully paying attention to Tony’s speech. 

“Don’t you think that's odd. I know that you were as puzzled as I was that he had gotten so ill from an infection.”

“It’s probably just his body learning to fight off something it’s never encountered before.”

“Or his magic.”

“What?” Bruce spun around, forgetting the vile in his hand.

“What if it’s his magic that's messing things up by trying to fight it off.” Tony had the smug look on his face when he was convinced he was right. 

“You might be on to something there.” Bruce began muttering to himself about how he wasn’t trained for this. Tony distinctly heard the phrase; “Not that kind of doctor.”

The two looked to each other, thought running at a million miles a minute. 

“So what do you suggest we do?” Bruce asked.

“I was thinking we try the antibiotic intravenously, whilst his magic is restrained. It might actually have a chance to work then.” 

“Right. Well I’m going to finish up these test, do you know how to insert a cannula?”

“Of course.”

“Well go get that ready to go, I’ll be with you when I’ve gotten the results.” Bruce waved Tony out of his lab.

Loki lay asleep on Thor and Tony felt very guilty at having to disturb him but he gently shook his shoulder, whispering softly.

“What do you want?” Loki slurred, blinking up. Tony explained his theory and to his surprise Thor nodded along, agreeing with him.

“That would make sense, friend, Loki’s magic has always been quick to attack any unknown, I can see why it wouldn’t trust your rudimentary medicines.” Tony stared at Thor in amazement. He had never seen him as intelligent, although maybe that was because compared to Loki’s intelligence, anyone would seem dumb. Huh, and Tony considered himself to be a good judge of character. They continued to discuss Loki’s magic. 

While the discussion took place, Tony managed to get the cannula inserted into the crook of Loki’s elbow. Bruce returned about half an hour after that when Loki was once again fast asleep. They woke him once more to much moaning and grumbling.

“Loki I have the results from the test.” Bruce held two pieces of paper, one with the blood work from when Loki first arrived and on the other the test he had just taken. He still wasn’t certain he had gotten everything correct but it was the best he had to go on.

He placed the two pieces out before them while explaining the differences and what he believed them to mean. By his interpretation, Loki was very sick indeed and he watched both Thor’s and Ton’s faces pale as he explained there was an unknown presence running throughout his body. With Tony’s theory, this could be where Loki’s magic interacted with both the illness and the antibiotics. 

“To try and combat the illness I’ve devised this.” Bruce held up the concoction of IV bag of medication. “I’m not sure how your body will react so I’m gonna bring up some machines to monitor you and Jarvis said he’d keep up twenty-four-hour surveillance.”

Loki nodded. He wanted to sleep. He was drained and exhausted but the pain had lessened, finally allowing him to relax. There were hands helping him over to the bathroom and then back to bed, where he was made to lie on his back with his arm out of the covers. Then he felt the weirdest sensation of coolness dripping under his skin. He tried to wipe it off but his hand was grabbed and held back. He heard Tony speaking to him before he could panic.

“Hey, Bambi. You don’t want to move those. That’s what’s going to make you better.” Loki remembered the tubing fed into his veins. “I know it feels weird but it’s better in the long run, I promise.”

Loki found himself nodding in agreement, letting the sound of Tony’s voice lull him to sleep. While Loki rested there were many strained faces and frenzied activity as the scientists watched the monitors. One moment it seemed Loki was improving but then his stats were crashing down again. All this time Thor sat steadfastly beside his brother's bed, smoothing back his hair or holding his hand.

When Loki finally stabilized Bruce when to rest and Tony sprawled on the settee. Even Thor dosed off in his chair. Morning dawned and Thor awoke to a quiet whimpering. He looked to see his brother curled into himself facing away from Thor. He also noticed the sheets were wet. Thor placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

“It’s okay brother.” Loki looked at him with tears in his eyes whispering sorry. “It’s no matter. How are you feeling this morn?” 

“All Better.” Loki’s smile was thin and pained but he did look better than he had been. When Thor felt his forehead it was back to normal temperature. Thor helped him into the bathroom, taking the IV stand with them, and attempted to change the bedding while Loki showered, Tony came in rubbing his eyes, watching Thor.

“Where’s Lokes?” Thor pointed to the bathroom. “How’s he doing?”

“He has improved greatly. Though he is not well, as he would have me believe.” Tony chuckled. That sounded just like Loki, pretending to be fine. 

“Thor?” Loki’s weak voice called out. Thor went to him, leaving Tony to finish off changing the bedding. When the brothers emerged Thor deposited Loki onto the settee, positioning the IV stand behind. 

“Breakfast?” Tony asked. Loki looked faintly nauseated at the mere thought but Thor agreed enthusiastically so Tony went to make scrambled eggs and toast. He came back with a heaped tray. He placed it on the coffee table before plucking a glass off of it and handing it to Loki, who took a hesitant sip.

“Cranberry juice?” He asked with a smile and laughter in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It took me longer to complete than I anticipated, the story ran away from me!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment. It was inspired by a comment from LokiLover19 about how Loki probably got a UTI after the events of Just A Little Longer, and I just had to write it. I love sick!Loki.
> 
> I'm not sure whether this needs a second chapter about Loki's recovery? Let me know what you think!


End file.
